1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a chip package, and more particularly, to a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) sensor package.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances, electronic products all develop towards the trends of lightweight and miniaturization. Taking microphones as an example, MEMS sensors have been widely applied in such field. Traditional microphone includes a MEMS sensor, a driving chip for driving the MEMS sensor and a circuit board for carrying the MEMS sensor and the driving chip. The circuit board, in addition to having a conductive layer and a dielectric layer, further has some conductive through vias, and the driving chip within the microphone is usually electrically connected with the conductive through vias. During a packaging process of the MEMS sensor, when static electricity accumulates to a certain level and results in a discharging phenomenon, because the driving chip is electrically connected with the conductive through vias, the driving chip is liable to be damaged due to an influence of electrostatic discharge, and thereby leads to a reduction in packaging yield.
Therefore, how to effectively increase the packaging yield of the MEMS sensors without significantly altering the packaging process is currently one of the important problems desired to be solved by researchers.